


Jewlery

by Sebastian_txt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony needs to get his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: It's been a long couple of days... Years, really.





	Jewlery

Tony had been in his workshop for twenty-eight hours on end. He hadn’t eaten or slept since he started the disastrous project. He had, however, consumed a ridiculous amount of alcohol.

Bruce came down to Tony singing along to an older rock tune he didn’t know and staring, forlorning, at his broken, half-finished, unusable, artificial intelligence based, project that had taken him over a day. He couldn’t even remember the purpose it was meant to serve, only that it had seemed incredibly important at the time. It was probably to serve drinks, he decided.

“Jesus, Tony!” Bruce exclaimed, catching his friends attention.

“Yes, darling?” Tony says, turning off his music, respectfully.

“How long have you been down here?”

“Hour,” Tony says, proudly, “give or take,” He adds, grumbling as he lies through his teeth. “Say, are you wearing your bracelet?” It had taken years, but between the two of them, Shuri, and far too many other people, they had managed to repress The Hulk. Well, conditionally. He’s still there, can be weaponized, and Banner has to be a bit careful, but as long as he is wearing the bracelet, he can live a, relatively, normal life. They’re working on a more permanent solution but at least now he can watch suspenseful movies, have normal emotions, drink a bit, and… other things that he previously couldn’t do as a result of his alter-ego.

“Always, Stark. Why?” He says, walking closer. Once he reaches about a foot away, he can see the exhaustion and alcohol on the other man's face.

“Just curious…” Tony mutters, messing with the hem of his shirt and stumbling forward, overconfidently.

“You’re drunk,” Bruce says, uneasily.

“Way to go, Dr. Banner, you sure do know how to state the obvious,” Tony says, rather rudely as he begins stepping closer to him.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Bruce responds, placing a hand on the small of Tony’s back and leading him towards the elevator.

“Yeah, let’s get us to bed,” He winks, leaning against the curly-haired man.

“Just you, Stark. It’s only noon, you know.” 

“You,” Tony grazes his hand over the green piece of all too important jewelry as they step into the elevator, “Need to loosen up. You’ve got this nice new accessory, after all. Don’t you want to test it out?” 

The sober man swallows, trying to think of a way to get Stark to listen to him enough to rest up. He wants the proposition to happen, of course, but not like this. Not with Tony half asleep and with an entire bottle of overpriced liquor in his system.

“How about you get some sleep? I’ll get you some food, and we’ll take it for a test run when you wake up. Sound good?” He says, assuming that the other man wouldn’t remember a word he was saying. Tony snorts as Bruce opens his door. He planned on protesting but passed out as soon as he hit the mattress. 

♥♥♥

Tony wakes up twelve hours later with a pounding headache. The first thing he does is make a break for the bathroom and vomit. He brushes his teeth and walks to the kitchen, seeing a large glass of water and a small scrap of paper on his kitchen island.

‘Call me when you get up.  
-BB’

He downs the water, fishing around for his second phone, knowing damn well he left his other in the lab.

Five minutes after he makes the call, despite it being late, Banner shows up with a greasy bag and some coffee.

“To help with how much pain you’re presumably in,” Bruce said, smiling as Tony ate and drank. It made him nauseous, but he knew it would help in the long run.

Tony brushes his teeth again, feeling rather gross after that meal.

“Sorry if I said anything uh… A bit too me,” Tony says in a moment of shame, “Did I do anything exceptionally dumb?” Bruce smiles, he, himself, is exhausted and yet determined to not let it show.

“Do you remember anything?” Tony shakes his head, “That’s probably for the best.” Tony groans and then looks at him with an air of suspicion. “You didn’t do anything!” Bruce adds in urgent reassurance.

“God, what did I try and do then?” Tony says, knowing himself a little too much for his liking. Bruce just blushes and looks down, of course, Tony thinks. “Banner, you can leave.” He says, more pissed than embarrassed, this has happened before. It always happens. But then, a memory manages to surface, Banner’s promises for when he woke up and he suddenly can’t bear the look of him. He’s a man of his word, he brought food and made sure he got rest. Tony remembers other tidbits of the night and internally kicks himself.

“It’s fine, Stark, really. I know you don't mean anything by it,” He smiles at his friend. The aforementioned man cringes back, feeling almost guilty. 

He thinks a moment, fearing embarrassment and rejection but, nevertheless, soldiering on. “What if,” He proposes, dropping his gaze, “What if I did mean something by it?” Banner has never seen his friend like he is tonight, flustered, and he can’t help but like it a bit.

“Tony…” He chokes out, not knowing quite what else to say.

“I know, sorry to sound like a goddamn teen. Well, you ought to be on your way, goodni-” He’s cut off by a soft kiss. 

Tony tastes like mint toothpaste and, distantly, coffee; His lips are as soft as his stubble is sharp and the arc reactor is warm. Bruce notices all this as the clumsy kiss is deepened. Tony pushes him on top of the marble kitchen island, almost violently and yet calculated so he doesn’t hurt his partner.

Bruce pulls at his hair and shirt, desperately. Wanting, needing, him closer. Tony begins kissing down his neck, moaning into him, slightly, and ignoring how hard Bruce already is.

“You sure about this?” Bruce says as his friend begins unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’ve been sure about this a long time, sweetheart,” Tony says, sliding his calloused fingers below his sleeves, sliding the shirt that was probably bought with his money off, easily. He kisses and nips at Bruce’s chest as the curly haired man runs his hands through his, slightly greasy, hair. Tony stops to look up at him. “God you’re gorgeous,” He mutters, moving up to kiss him on his, slightly chapped, lips. 

This time, they kiss sloppily and rough, moving their mouths fast and out of sync until Bruce separates them, much to the other man's disapproval.

“Bedroom?” He asks, out of breath. Part of Tony would have preferred to fuck him right here against the counter but knew that one of them would need to take a trip to his room anyway. Maybe next time. So, he pulls the other man to the cluttered room at the end of the hall, pushing him onto his king sized bed before crawling on top of him.

Within minutes, Bruce is down to his tight boxers as Tony mouths him through the soft cotton. Banner bucks up into his mouth and it’s almost too much. Tony yanks his boxers off and grabs at the lube in his bedside drawer. He pops the lid off and the strong scent of vanilla billows into the room. 

“Want to make sure this is okay,” He says as he coats his fingers in the cool substance.

“God, Stark. Yeah, it’s okay, dammit,” He moans as Tony places his index finger inside of him. It had been all too long since he had done this and he could hardly help the porn-esq noises he managed to release.

Tony introduces another finger and begins to move them quicker, trying his best to ignore his own hard-on. By the time he has three fingers working his friend, Bruce is squirming and whining under his every touch.

“Christ, Tony!” He half shouts, “There, fuck.” He reaches down but gets his hand slapped away and the long fingers are removed. Tony wipes his hands on the expensive sheets, making a mental note to get them washed tomorrow. 

He strips himself, far too slowly for the other man, who is laying desperately, on the bed a few feet away. Bruce bites his lip as he watches his friend roll on a condom, slowly. Clearly, Tony really did have some bragging rights.

Tony kisses him, slowly as he positions himself. He starts slow, but only manages to keep that pace for a few seconds before, between the grinding of Bruce’s hips, the everlasting foreplay, and how long he had waited for this, he can hardly help but move faster.

Bruce curses under his breath as his friend's hand wraps around his cock, moving slightly off rhythm with his thrusts. He knew he wouldn’t last long after all that had already happened that night and was trying to hold out. However, he could hardly last another two minutes with Tony’s hand working him as well as his cock pounding into him. He finished, practically shouting his partners' name, his vision blurring around the edges as he contributes to the mess on Stark’s sheets. 

Tony pulls out and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Banner to catch his breath. Once he comes around, he immediately gets what Tony means as he shifts to kneel on the floor. 

Stark had discarded the condom, knowing Bruce and him were both disease-free. Bruce takes him in his mouth, bobbing slowly up and down, as well as using his tongue with intense experience. After all, for years this had been the most he could ever do for a partner. He hums around Tony, the vibration sending the man over the edge as he cums down his throat. He swallows and stands up, eyes glazed over and hair a mess. He falls back on the bed along with Tony, just staring at the ceiling.

“Holy fuck, Stark…” He mutters.

“What doll? Surprised?” Tony says, back to his own, cocky, self. He gets a soft shrug but no real answer to the mildly embarrassing question. Tony throws an arm around the exhausted man next to him, knowing that he, himself, would not be able to sleep but vowing to be here when the other wakes up. Besides, this gave him enough time to make some sort of a date plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written this ship, hope you liked it. Sorry for OOC Tony in the middle.  
> Follow my tumblr https://sebastian-txt.tumblr.com/


End file.
